ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethal Consequences
Boston, Massachusetts | music =''"Broken, Beaten, and Scarred" by Metallica'' | affiliation = Generation Genesis | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler, Showman | signature = 1-Up The Stroke Ball Buster | finisher = Lockdown Acid Reign | will = | wont = | trainer = CM Banks | handler = | debut = EAW: Midsummer Massacre: August 2008 | record = Unknown | accomplishments = • EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship • EAW Hardcore Championship • EAW Tag Team Championships • Complete list | retired = N/A }} John "DR", (born August 23), better known as Lethal Consequences, is an American Professional E-fed Wrestler who has worked as a high-mid-carder and main eventer. Lethal Consequence is known for his somewhat impudent, witty, and mysterious attitude outside of shows and promotions and his intellectual and villain persona inside his wrestling promotions. However he is most likely recognized across the E-fed community for his associations and disputes with CM Banks, HRDO, Captain Charisma, Mister K, and accomplishments such as the EAW and Undisputed Hardcore Title in Extreme Answerz Wrestling and his Tag Team and United States Title in Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Lethal Consequences is a triple crown champion in both of his mainstream E-feds. Currently, Lethal Consequences is signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling under the brand Voltage. Personal Life John was born in San Diego, California, staying a native to California moved to several other sites in the Golden State. His kin is consistent with his mother, Judy, and sister, Roberta; his father passed away from a skin cancer developed over a year to two year time span when he was in his younger years. Growing up without a father figure, he learned to handle matters into his own hands when he was growing up with less family members than most citizens. Because of this, he tried to look for an outlet and became fascinated with fighting, MMA, and professional wrestling. Thus he started out looking for promotions, starting with indy and working his way up to trainers, and eventually to the E-feds he is in today. John is known for his controversial attitude outside of his workplace. He has had more than one, to say the least, encounters with his superiors and co-workers, but has managed to make that into a positive, using it as his inspiration and amusement. He has always been the innovative type in his workplace and out of it. Having relationships with some upper-workmen, he has suggested his ideas and eventually they were used one way or another. Also, he has incorporated his skill into his actual job in wrestling, making his own moves, catchphrases, nicknames and more. "DR" was also the creator of "EAW: Backstage," a animated sports review panel for EAW, which is in the works of contract disputes with himself and his workplace. In real life, John is looking to pursue a career in the psychology field after his years in school. Professional Wrestling Career Early E-fed Experiences International Championship Wrestling and Indy Feds In his current E-feds, his fellow E-fedders have always thought his first E-fed was EAW. However, his mind either blanked, or he just did not the tell them. One day when he was looking for CAWs, for some unknown reason, the site had just gone under a makeover. At the front page, their E-federation was jumping out at Lethal Consequences. From there, he entered what was his first E-fed experience. This E-fed, however, was very different from the ones he would be accustomed to later on in his career. In ICW, you were a WWE, WWF, ECW, whatever superstar you wanted, but you must first "audition" for it. Although they had scripts, and peopled promoed for them, it was a very different atmosphere. The promos were very realistic, almost full fledged role-play. The promos were a little longer than scripts in his later E-feds, and in a lot more detail. So he decided to go in blindly, and try out with Batista. He started writing what would be a script for E-feds now, but would eventually never get it. He later tried another low-key E-fed similar to ICW, and won the World Title and the Intercontinental title under Steve Austin. After realizing that those weren't for him he stopped from his E-fed experience, but his early E-feds this would set him up for his E-fed careers later by a long shot. Yahoo! Answers introduction into E-feds For quite sometime Lethal Consequences was a popular user on Y!A. He was in a few categories, but Wrestling was his definite home. He had also gone through some identity changes, but was known best under the name "The Chosen One," and was known for his signature "The Chosen One," also. It even got to a point where he was a top contributor in wrestling, without him even trying to. But that all stopped when he re-discovered E-federations. At this point, he had forgotten all about the industry, until one of his now current E-fed's main superstar, at the time, Masters, asked a question that would change the face of E-feds forever. It all started with the phrase, "What would happen if Batista got shot..." Of course like any good promoter does, he gives the link to his E-fed in the question. This link would create what is now a top superstar in E-feds. Extreme Answers Wrestling LC bursted through the doors of EAW and was immediately pleased. The outstanding graphics, the original names and titles, the extremists. And on August 23, 2008, LC signed himself a contract with EAW. But Lethal Consequences wasn't Lethal Consequences yet. LC signed under the name "John Rufio." After looking around, he knew he needed a better name. He needed inspiration; he needed ideas. So he went to TNA's roster. And he found two names; Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed. TNA took the name from him, undoubtedly. LC was born. Lethal Consequences used Attitude Era Steve Austin as his gimmick and picture base, and used his two original finishers were Lockdown and Blackout, one of which still used today. Once into the locker room, LC was immediately recognized. He used a very grammar-oriented speech that others didn't use. LC started his promos with a semi-original style; he based it on RP and a heelish attitude. His promos caught the attention the attention of the chairman, CM Ronn. Ronn quickly took a liking to LC and made him stand out from the era of newly signed up extremists, most still in EAW today. LC had a full head of steam going into his first match and Free-Per-View (FPV), Midsummer Massacre (which now has a changed name because of the month.) LC was scheduled for a Debut Battle Royal with a few other superstars that are still around today. The new superstars quickly made a name for themselves with a promo war between the various competitors, some making stronger impacts than others such as Mister K, Irish Assassin, and Kira. When MSM rolled around, the match before the debut battle royal was a Extreme Rulez match between, then rivals, HRDO and CM Ronn. As the match started to wind down, the referee planted a chair shot to HRDO... the referee was Lethal Consequences. CM Ronn and LC had just cemented their association as LC set up Ronn to light HRDO on fire, and win the match. Although LC was the last two in the battle royal, he was defeated by Mister K. However, this turned out to be a plus, as rocketed up in the ranks before any of his fellow debut extremists. Media LC was in the first two and only two EAW Video Games,(08 and 09) SDvD, along side with his other EAW Extremists. And EAW announced that on September 9, 2009 the first-ever Lethal Consequences DVD will be released in a four disk set including his best EAW matches and moments, a lengthy and candid interview on his life, career and EAW Wrestling, rare photos, and guest commentary, among others. In Wrestling Moveset Finishing Moves ::* Acid Reign (Diamond Cutter; can be executed from various positions and different variations) ::* Lockdown (Sharpshooter with a headlock) ::* Sour Note (LC takes a shot over the opponents head with acoustic guitar) ::* Blackout (2008-2009) Signature Moves ::* The Stroke ::* Ball Buster ::* 1-Up ::* Rows Pedal ::* Snap DDT ::* Neverland ::* Ki Krusher ::* Shooting Star Press ::* Emerson ::* Cannonball ::* The Frogsplash ::* TKO ::* Helicopper ::* 5 G's ::* FTMFW ::* Seeing Stars (Enzuigiri) ::* Double Arm DDT ::* Orbit (619 with only the leg, not the body, and spins it around so he ends up inside the ring) ::* Spinning sitout powerbomb ::* Sleeper Hold ::* Reverse Chinlock ::* Chinlock ::* Snap Suplex ::* DDT with theatrics ::* Elbow Drop with theatrics ::* Discus Elbow (Spinning punch) ::* Takeoff (Flying Clothseline) ::* Slap Nuts (Low blow with foot) ::* Knife-Edged Chop ::* Chopblock Miscellaneous Nicknames * The Chosen One * The King of the Mountain * The Innovator * The Next Big Thing * Master of Manipulation Managers/Associates In Character * Irish Assassin - Associate * CM Banks - Manager/Tag Team Partner * Y2Impact - Tag Team Partner/Genesis member * Jaywalker - Tag Team Partner/Genesis member * Hurricane Hawk - Tag Team Partner/Genesis member Out of character * CM Banks * MaK * Regulator * WWEFan * Mister K * Cena29 Entrance Music * "Hell Frozen Over" - Jim Johnston - CC Production (SCSA Gimmick) * "Broken, Beat & Scarred" - Metallica - RRS Production Championships and accomplishments Extreme Answerz Wrestling * EAW Champion (1 time) * EAW Tag Team Champion W/ CM Ronn (1 time) * EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion (1 time) * EAW Hardcore Champion International Championship Wrestling * Rookie of the Month (1 time) * Rookie Script of the Week (2 times) Wrestling Championship Federation * WCF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WCF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Xtreme Wrestling Federation * XWF United States Champion (1 time) * XWF Tag Team Champion W/ Regulator (1 time) * XWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:World Champions Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:1990 Category:Wrestlers born in California